


Needy Bees Remix

by OdinSlumped



Series: Dep's Tracks for the End of the World [6]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Can anyone spare some coochie for Sharky???, F/M, Female Character of Color, I need a vacation, Marijuana, Sharky screams like a damsel in distress, Smut, esther needs a vacation, jacob laughs, jacob likes to climb thru windows like a creep, please knock before entering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdinSlumped/pseuds/OdinSlumped
Summary: He grit his teeth and pulled her into his space with a grumbled 'don't have time for this'."You're too kind for your own good. Even to me. Someone's gotta look out for you and make sure you don't get killed."The smile she gave him was enough to color the tips of his ears pink.Esther pulled him down to kiss him quick and dirty before padding over to the door and peering out into the red-lit hall."Ready, Handsome?"He swat her on the ass, "Keep up."





	1. Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain to y'all how much I hated the way I previously wrote Needy Bees. I've been working on a fix for weeks. _WEEKS_. So, here you go. Hope this is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fly - June Marieezy

Esther somehow managed to run all the way back to the Whitetail's and straight to Eli's couch, collapsing into it and promptly passing the fuck out. She groaned back to the waking world, her bones creaking and her jaw popping on a yawn.

"Oh thank fuck."  
She cracked her eyes open to see Sharky's soot-smudged face swim into view. "You've been out for, like, ever. What happened?"  
"Sharky?" Esther croaked.  
He swore again and darted out of view, coming back with a bottle of water. He helped her up and made her drink before she was allowed to answer.

"Got caught by Jacob," She finished off the bottle and tossed it in the general vicinity of a trash can. She heard a muffled "ow" a little ways away and shrugged.  
"His brothers wanna fuck."  
Sharky's face broke out into the biggest shit-eating grin Esther had ever seen. She held her hands up before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

"As much as I do enjoy me and Jacob's little....rendezvous and enemies-to-friends-to-lovers is a really satisfying trope, but the truth of the matter is that it only works if the reason the two are “enemies” is for something dumb, like they took the last box of pop tarts before you could or some bullshit like that. Not if, like, one of them is a racist or a mass murderer or a fucking cannibal cult leader!"

Sharky shook his head at her, "While you were out with the Wolfman himself, I tasted 100 different wines in a cave behind a waterfall and cried into a shaman’s arms, I know more about this than you. You should keep banging him."  
Esther squinted at him. She still wasn't used to being verbally out shitposted. Forget it if Hurk and Sharky were in the same area. It was like watching her last two brain cells interact.  
"ANYWAY, Jacob recommended I not get snatched up by his baby brother, so let's avoid the fuck out of the Valley." She laid back down on the couch and shut her eyes, clearly done with the conversation. Sharky lifted her legs and sat down, dropping them over his lap.

“Look, I’m not sayin’ we gotta go there, but I’m pretty sure we gotta go there.”  
“What.” Jacob gave her one job. One job!  
“Pastor J called in while you were shacked up with Jake.”

Esther groaned and threw an arm over her face. Sharky pat her shin in sympathy.  
“Sucks to suck, amigo.”  
She turned over, face smashed into the arm of the couch. “We’ll go in the morning.”

Esther woke to darkness, she’d been covered with a thick blanket and the light had been turned out. She smiled to herself, it was either Sharky or Eli.  
Her bag crackled and a muffled voice called out for her. She slid halfway off of the couch to grope around for it before digging around and finding her radio.

“Go for Deputy.”

She waited a beat, “Go for Deputy…?”  
“Too late?”  
Jacob. Her smile grew wider.

“Nah, I was getting up anyway.”  
She righted herself and got comfy on the couch. Jacob was in a talkative mood and she’d humor him as long as he kept it up. They talked about everything from the weather to their respective childhoods. She mentioned needing to take care of her locs and his curiosity had him asking after it. How she was able to keep it so clean and neat with the copious amount of bloodshed and carnage. She wound up teaching him about her hair and how it meant so much to her. He listened to her explanations, yawning on another question.  
“It’s late, Wolfman. Get some rest?”  
“Goodnight, Esther.”  
“Night.”

Esther managed to sleep in until noon and felt energized as she scared the shit out of Sharky. Not long after, they made their way over to the Valley and met up with Pastor Jerome. He'd gotten a tip that there was a Resistance member that'd been kidnapped and it was 'pertinent' they get him back.  
Not a trap at all.

…

“I told you not to get caught, Kitten.”  
She felt him run a hand over the width of her shoulders and down her bound arms; she shivered. Her eyes were covered and she was suspended by an array of ropes tied around her torso, chest, and arms. This was either about to get real sexual or real racist. Sounds about right.

Esther tried to work her jaw around to speak. The left side ached and she’d bet all the weed in her stash at Sharky’s that she’d have bruises blooming by the time she got out.  
“The gods put me on this Earth to sow discord and cause a ruckus and I take that responsibility very seriously.”

She felt a hand grip her chin, the outdoor scent Jacob carried around filling her senses. He smelled too much like outside, when was the last time he’d bathed?  
“Don’t tease them. Don’t play with John today, either. Joseph is here and he always makes John nervous.”  
She could feel his breath whisper across her lips.  
Esther nodded as best she could and let her head hang when the heat of him left her vicinity. Soon enough, a heavy door groaned open to her right and she heard the telltale sound of John’s Dramatique Shoes™ clack across the floor.

“Hello, Deputy.” The way he said her title usually managed to make her chuckle, but an undercurrent of anger colored his tone.  
He stopped short of her, maybe a few feet. She could smell his expensive cologne, an interesting contrast to Jacob.

“John.” Her throat was dry as shit and it was more than obvious.

“I’m so glad you were able to join us.” His tone was actually earnest, Joseph was most likely near.  
“Yes,” There he was. “You’re quite hard to catch, Deputy…”  
Joseph was waiting for her last name, heeding Jacob’s warning was probably her best bet anyway.  
“Solomon.”  
Jacob made a soft, thoughtful noise in the back of his throat.

“Solomon?” The clicks of John’s heels paced closer, circling her like a shark. “Starlight and Peace? You aren’t very peaceful, are you Esther?”  
She didn’t answer and John got a fistful of her locs clenched in his fist for it. She gasped, touching her hair was a no-go.

“Bad touch, John.”  
He ignored her, “So long and maintained, almost vainly. However, your wrath would make you a great fit to be one of Faith’s Angels…”

Faith’s little crackheads had absolutely no hair and wore the ugliest sweaters. She’d be damned if they could get her into one of those jumpsuits, either. They’d have to pump her full of the highest grade drugs for that to happen.

"I'm gonna debone you like a fucking trout." She snapped her teeth.  
John's grip on her hair faltered, "Excuse me?"  
She heard Jacob stifle a giggle behind his hand and cough to cover it up.

"You heard me, fuck face. Cut my hair and you'll never know peace."  
John let go and laughed while Joseph clucked his tongue at her in disapproval. Someone punched her in the side and she grunted. It was a heavy hand, less likely to be John or Joseph, more likely to be Jacob but he hadn’t moved from his spot behind her and to the right. There was someone else in the room, then.

“Language, child. No need for profanity.” Joseph’s even voice was fucking annoying. She hadn’t been chided for her curses since she was in high school.  
“Not a child.”

John’s bark of laughter was bright, “No? You certainly act like one.”  
“I’m thirty-three, John, and I’m not the one who throws a tantrum all the time. You literally stomp your foot.”  
“I do not--” John’s denial was cut short, probably by either a look from Joseph or a hand to the shoulder.

Cool fingers, worn with use, touched her cheek. “Excuse us, child.”  
“Not a child.” She grumbled.

She heard his soft footfalls out of sync with John’s obnoxious clacks.

“Behave around Jacob, Esther. He’s not as...patient as John is.” She heard Joseph call out from the door. It shut softer than before, most likely Joseph’s doing.  
Esther heard Jacob bark to whoever hit her to watch the door. The man scrambled out of the room, the door shutting loudly. The sound of canvas shifting on jeans and the popping of joints alerted her to his rising. Heavy footsteps brought him so close that she could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

His rough hands swept the blindfold up to her forehead. She blinked rapidly, the light hurting her eyes and making her squint up at him. The hanging lamp behind his head made his hair turn to flames, an LED halo behind his head.  
A slow smile spread across her lips, “Hey there, handsome.”  
Although his expression didn’t deviate from his natural Bitch Face, he huffed in amusement.

“I warned you.”  
“I know, I just couldn’t help myself.”  
His lips screwed up at that and his gaze focused on her hair, tucking the locs John grabbed back with the rest loosely tied at the base of her neck. His hands were warm and she got a whiff of soap when he brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones.

“Jacob, don’t let him do it.”  
He sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

“I can’t stop him. With Joseph here, there’s nothing I can do.”  
He flashed her an apologetic look, kissed her quick and hard, and before she could blink, he had one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her throat. The gasp she let out was short-lived.

The door groaned open and Joseph glided in like a ghost with an impish John at his heels.  
“Brother?”  
She watched Joseph touch Jacob’s arm. His hold on her wasn’t tight, it was an easier grip than when they had sex. She could deal.

“Hold her still, Jacob.”  
She saw his eyes widen and knew what was coming. Joseph’s fingers tipped her head so he could catch her eye.

“Your vanity, snake-like in nature, will be your downfall. We’ll save you, release you from it.”

Eyes wide as saucers, she stared at the shears in John’s left hand.  
“I wonder, Esther,” John mused. “if your hair is cut, will you lose all your power like Samson?”

She was terrified. Her hair was more than decoration, more than vanity. It was an extension of herself.  
"Wasn't he favored by God? Didn't he get his strength back in the end?"  
John's smile was slow and menacing. 

"Let's find out."

“Don’t. Please.” She stared imploringly at Jacob for help, but she knew he wouldn’t-- couldn't choose her over his blood.  
John’s grin was white in her peripheral.  
Her hair fisted in one hand with the shears in the other, John was poised to cut on Joseph's command. Her eyes met Joseph's and she found his cold behind the piss-colored lenses perched on the bridge of his nose.

The bunker shook hard enough to make John's first snip uneven. A handful of her locs cut diagonally; she'd get him back.  
Jacob was barking orders at the man by the door, ushering John and Joseph to safety.  
The room was cleared in no time, leaving Esther to ponder on how she was going to get out of this one. The door swung open violently and bounced off of the adjacent wall. Jacob briskly walked into her line of sight and she gave him a lopsided grin, anger simmering on her emotional back burner.

"What'd you do now?"

He huffed at her again and gave her a wry smile in return.  
"I may not be able to help you, but I know some people who can when given a proper heading."  
"I'll give you a proper heading."  
He gave her a Look™.

"Sneaky looks good on you."  
Jacob rolled his eyes and helped her get untied.  
"Follow closely, stay in my shadow."

Jacob gave her a pair of cargos and a fairly large shirt that she was 98% sure was his.  
She grabbed his hand to get his attention, "Why are you doing this?"

Esther tried to search his face for any clues beyond the pinched expression and hard eyes he'd turned on her.  
He grit his teeth and pulled her into his space with a grumbled 'don't have time for this'.

"You're too kind for your own good. Even to me. Someone's gotta look out for you and make sure you don't get yourself killed."  
The smile she gave him was enough to color the tips of his ears pink.  
Esther pulled him down to kiss him quick and dirty before padding over to the door and peering out into the red-lit hall.

"Ready, Handsome?"  
He swat her on the ass, "Keep up."

Esther managed to not only keep up with Jacob but also deter any Resistance members from his path for their own safety and her sanity. They were there for her, after all.  
Jacob fielded any of his brother's followers in return.

The pair split, Jacob to his brothers and Esther took a detour to one of John's torture chambers, snagging Joey right from under their nose. The other woman looked pretty banged up, but the fire in her eyes kept Esther from asking any questions. Instead, she handed her a knife she swiped off John's workbench and kept it moving.

The women moved in silence through the halls, Esther gave a quiet thanks to her ancestors for Jacob's mercy for clearing them a path. Soon enough, they were out in the night air in no time, Resistance cheering around them. They immediately cleared the area at Esther's behest just in case the Seeds decided to retaliate.

Once clear and safe in Mary May's spare bedroom, Esther tossed and turned. Something about being down there not sitting right in her mind with all of the other fucked up shit that's happened since she's been in the ass-end of Montana. Her mama always told her to stay out of red states. Bullshit tended to happen when there's more moonshine and country music than sense and teeth.  
She wound up taking a few shots of whiskey and passing out by the time the warmth spread to her fingertips and made them all tingly.

 

Esther choked on a sob when John made the first cut. Jacob was a blurry figure beyond her tears; mumbled pleas falling on deaf ears.  
By the time John was finished, she could practically smell the fresh blood from where he nicked her. She was numb, her mind hazy and she had a hard time focusing on anything substantial. She felt more disconnected from her body than anything else before, like she could just float away and never return. Twin lights swung from the ceiling out of sync like rolling eyes. There was a joke somewhere in there involving either Gatsby or The Rock, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Someone was speaking again but she still couldn’t hear them. It was like she was underwater, chlorine filling her ears until all sounds were indistinct clicks. The lights were getting fuzzy around the edges, was she breathing? Did she even need to anymore?

When she opened her eyes next, she was roughly being taken down from where she’d been dangling and dragged onto the cool tile. Maybe she was Samson and this was her end. Maybe her luck had finally run its course and her spirits left her.  
Hands grasped her face and a blurry Joseph invaded her view.

“Wake.”  
Esther’s eyes rolled back as cold water was poured on her, shocking her from the void she was in.

"Esther, wake up."

Jacob didn't seem one to whisper and she wondered why he even had to. She peeled her eyes open at his command and smiled, croaking out a 'heeeeey'.  
He was leaned over her in the dark of the room, tones muted silver and grey in the moonlight.

The dull hurt of his forehead coming down to her shoulder helped drag her back to reality as she cleared her throat.  
"You're in enemy territory, J."  
He rubbed his face into her neck, beard scratching over her skin something fierce.

"I don't care."  
Well, color her surprised.  
"That's a first."

Esther could feel his lips part over her pulse. She shifted her body so his could rest in the cradle of her hips. After leaving a few hickeys on her neck, she tugged him up so she could look him in the face.  
Jacob pressed his forehead to hers, brushing their noses together, and licked into her mouth hitching her legs up higher on his waist.  
Esther wound her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could get him.  
He took a rough handful of her ass and pulled her hips into his and ground down.

Esther was so far gone at this point that she'd even settle for making out and dry humping like they had the time.  
Jacob tore his face away from hers and dropped it back to her shoulder at a rather nice downstroke.

" _Fuck_ you're addicting."  
Esther grinned, "Right back atcha."

He leaned up and let her fumble at his belt buckle so she could show him exactly what he'd been missing, but before it could get really good, Sharky burst through the door brandishing a bag of weed (or what passed for it in Hope County) and a six-pack.

"Chica! Got some premium shit to share," What followed was a scream for the ages.

Jacob's head fell to the space next to hers, his collapse sending the air out of her lungs as he shook with silent laughter. Esther covered her face with her free hand and plead for strength.

"Thank you for waking the whole County."

The thud of footsteps were coming closer and Jacob's head popped up. If he was caught, they'd skin him alive.  
Esther pushed him off of her and into the gap between the bed and the wall. He grunted and got stuck halfway. Esther tugged on her hair and threw the blanket at the end of the bed over him and leaned on his mass.  
Mary May burst in behind Sharky, guns drawn.

"What in the hell was that?!"  
Sharky's face was about as red as a tomato.

"What was what?" Esther wasn't much for lying, but she did have a pretty decent poker face if she tried hard enough.  
"That scream!"  
Mary May was in her pajamas, shotgun in hand.

“Oh! Sharky just startled me is all. Didn't think it was that loud.”

Mary May was suspicious and nosy by nature and sleepy or not, she wasn’t one to let up.  
“Esther,” She stepped fully into the room. “Is that…?”

Esther looked to where Mary May was and saw a tuft of red hair peeking out from under the rather hulking blanket.  
“....Naaah?”

Mary May fixed her with a hard stare from Sharky’s side. Speaking of which, the man was stock-still, baggie still in his outstretched hand.

“Look, you already know about my…..what’s the opposite of a rebound?”  
“A semi-healthy relationship.” the blanket supplied.  
“Oh my fucking god.”

Mary May’s face lit up like the Fourth of July.

“Why Rookie Deputy Solomon, is that who I think it is?”  
“Absolutely the fuck not.”

Sharky finally shook himself out of whatever stupor took hold and winced, “What the hell is going on?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Something was going on before you interrupted, Boshaw.” 

Half of Jacob’s head popped out from under the blanket and Sharky screamed. Again.  
Jacob, the scourge and terror of the mountains, laughed. Even Esther stared at him in awe, he looked years younger despite the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes and the slight graying at the short hairs of temples. She just wanted to kiss him.  
Esther helped Jacob roll out of the gap and back onto the bed. He had to stifle his giggles into the crook of her neck as the other occupants in the room looked on in horror.

“See what had happened was,”


	2. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wicked Game - Tula
> 
> Multiple chapters?! Shitty paragraph breaks???

Sitting in a room with Jacob, Sharky, Mary May and her shotgun was surreal. Jess would have a fucking fit. God, she thought. Grace was going to be so disappointed in her. Despite the fact that she was sleeping with the literal enemy and bane of most of her friends’ existences, the dick was kinda too good to give up.

“So how did this all start?”

Esther winced and glanced at Jacob. He was uncharacteristically laid back tonight. She didn’t know whether or not he was contemplating murder or suicide at that point. She’d bank on murder.  
“Well,” Thoughts shuffled around her brain for a place to start.  
“You know those tropes we talked about, Sharky?”

Eyes on the rather fire-happy man and he merely shrugged.  
“Kinda?”

“Yeah, so take forced space sharing, one bed, and a freaky storm, you get,” She put her hands up in a ‘tada’ motioning towards Jacob.  
“Fuckin’. You get fuckin’.”

He was so relaxed in unknown territory that it made her suspicious self question a whole lot of shit. Why was he here? Why wasn’t he more concerned with getting caught? Was this a trap?  
”So yeah, fighting turned into… fucking, and then it progressed from there.”

She looked at him again, his hair was disheveled, but most of all, his pupils were blown wide, damn near leaving just a slim ring of blue. She turned to him fully, she knew there was something fishy going on.  
“Jacob,”

His eyes rolled up from staring at the side of her face and her lips to her eyes. He smiled and inclined his head.  
“Are you...high?”  
He grinned.  
“Jesus Christ.”

Mary May, watching all of this, put her head in her hands and sighed.

“It’s too late for this shit.”

Esther eyed the baggie Sharky brought in and stared at him hard in the face until she caught his eye, looking back and forth from the bag to his face until the realization dawned on him.  
Turning her attention back to the other woman, Esther rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m sorry Mary May, you shouldn’t have to deal with this. Kinda wish _someone_ was a little better at their sneak shit.” She cut her eyes at Jacob who was so spaced out he might as well have been on Mars.

“I’m trusting you to keep him… civil, Es. No matter what, he’s still a Seed. Be careful. I’m tolerating him under my roof for the night, don’t make me regret it.”  
Esther saluted Mary May as she marched Sharky out of the door as well, little ziplock bag left not so discreetly by the chair.

Once the others vacated the room, door firmly shut and locked, Esther turned back to the man lounging on her borrowed bed like a big lazy cat. His leg was even swinging.  
He beckoned her and she couldn't muster the will to even hesitate. Coming up to the bed, she practically collapsed into him but he made no complaints and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, rubbing his scratchy beard into her collarbone.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that? Coming here high as a fucking kite.”

He bit at her neck.  
“Not my fault.”

She was skeptical, “No? Then who got you high? I’d normally think Faith was up to something, but I’ve got my money on John. Thoughts?”  
“Faith.”

She pouted and kissed his temple.  
“Fucking annoying, but you’re cuddly and super relaxed, so I can’t be too mad.”

The rakish grin he set on her made her both smile and cringe. He seemed so free, but that grin reminded her too much of John. She pet at his face to take her mind off of it.

“J?”

He’d had his eyes closed, reveling in her touch. He was so cute, she had to bite her lip to keep from saying something dangerous. Esther called him again and his eyes opened a little, acknowledging her.  
“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

The corners of his mouth curled up, “I like it when you call me names like that.”  
“You do?”  
He nodded, “Makes me wanna get you underneath me.”

She knew where this was going.

“Or over me.”  
She hummed, nothing new.

“Or behind, I’m not picky. I trust you at my back.”

Maybe she didn’t know where this was going at all. The initial thought was more appealing than she figured it'd be. Esther filed it away for later.

“I,” She cleared her throat and brought her other hand to his face, cradling it. “I appreciate that. I trust you, too.”  
His smile was wide before he surged up to kiss her, teeth clashing into hers. She fell onto her back, taking him with her. He wiggled over her until he was comfortable, kissing her right. It was enough to make her mind fuzzy, but she had enough self-control to stop him when he started kissing down her neck and chest.

“J,”  
He sucked a hickey into the top of her breast.

“Jacob.”  
He slowly raised his head with a grunt.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, and believe me, I am! I don’t think this is right. You’re high on some of Faith’s bullshit and that’s not cool with me.”  
He looked at her, blinking slowly, before sucking one more hickey on her sternum, crawling back up her body and collapsing in a heap on top of her.

Her protests were muffled by his shoulder as he curled himself around her.  
"Too kind for y're own good, y'know that?"

His head was buried in her neck as his arms came up under her, holding her in place.  
Esther rubbed his back as he nuzzled her neck.  
"I jus' wanna keep you safe."  
She kissed his shoulder.

"Fuck." Jacob sat up suddenly, straddling her lap. She had a picture of him spread above her flit through her mind and had to focus back on the moment.  
His hands were planted on either side of her head as he hunched over her, eyes startlingly clear.

"You can't keep goin' like this. You're gonna get hurt, really hurt, and I won't be able to protect you. I won't even be able to _have_ you, do you understand? Joseph will take you from me."

God, Jacob was the worst stoned person she'd ever met. That included the methheads down in Tucson _and_ New York and the NYC tended to get stabby.

Esther wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back down to get him to rest his forehead against hers.  
"No one is going anywhere, J."  
She scratched at his beard and tugged him to look her in the eye.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You're mine, remember? I got you."

He kissed her fiercely, stealing the air from her lungs. She could barely breathe, let alone think, and she wouldn't have it either way. His kisses were desperate and she poured as much feeling as she could into them.  
He broke to mouth at her neck and any stretch of skin he could get to.

"Jacob, you with me?"  
He paused and looked back up at her, expression pinched but soon smoothed out when her thumb swept over his brow.  
"Yeah, Es. I'm here."

She brought him back up to lap into his mouth and he was more than willing to go. She ran her palms over the sensitive skin of his cheeks and he shivered. Jacob fit himself back between her legs and rolled his hips again, exhaling hard through his nose.

"Jacob?" She mumbled against his lips. He grunted, pawing at her chest. There was no way they could do this here. The bed was too squeaky and the walls were far too thin.  
"Jacob, we'll wake the whole county up if we stay here."

Obviously, he didn't give a shit, but the gleam in his eyes told her he didn't give a fuck either. The freak probably wanted them to hear. She bit her lip to keep from fidgeting.  
"Fine, you weirdo. But if Mary May comes back up to kill us for waking her again, I'm not fighting back."

His grin was filthy as he leaned back up and practically ripped his shirt off. While he fought with his belt, Esther wiggled out of her tank top and shooed his hands away from his pants to do it herself. Together, they got his pants shoved low on his thighs and her shorts almost thrown out of the window. They were a mess of limbs trying to get into a good position with one of her legs on his shoulder, but when he slid into her it was slow and had her eyes rolling back. He kissed her ankle and sank the rest of the way in with a groan.  
They breathed in the quiet for a moment before he set a punishing pace, whatever skin he could get at caught between his teeth like a dog.

Esther had a hand over her mouth, trying her damndest to muffle the sounds and was doing a decent job despite Jacob trying to fuck her within an inch of her life. One particular thrust had her wailing behind her hand, head thrown back. The fucker just kept going, sweat beading on his brow and his hair darkening and falling limp over his forehead. He let her leg fall from his shoulder just to pull out, much to her disappointment. He shushed her with kisses and pressing two fingers in her. Her bitten off moans were better than any hymn or prayer.

"Good?"

She nodded, withdrawing his fingers with a hand around his wrist and bringing them to her lips. She was smug as she licked his fingers and laughed when he tried to turn her over onto her stomach.

"What's so funny?"  
His gruff tone only made her laugh more and turn.

"Nothing, boo."  
He rolled his eyes at her and ran his hands up her back to grip her shoulders and trailed them down to her hips to bring them flush with his.

"Don't you dare hotdog me, Jacob Seed."  
She ordered over her shoulder before pillowing her head on her folded arms. Jacob snorted, "Your loss, Kitten." Positioned himself and slid back home.

Esther rubbed her face into her arms to keep from making any more noise. He lifted her hips up, up _up_ , exaggerating the arch in her back and making her reach back to punch him in the thigh and muffle her cries into the pillow instead. He leaned down and pressed a toothy grin into her shoulder in retaliation.

Somehow, Esther managed to spit the pillow out of her mouth and demand he fuck her harder and, honestly, who was he to deny her? She'd come back to him every time he let her run loose around the County. She worked well with positive reinforcement and good behavior deserved rewards, after all.

 

They could hear the headboard ramming into the wall in rapid succession from the bar. Mary May squinted at the ceiling before pouring Sharky and herself another shot.

"Well, at least someone's having fun around here."  
He grinned at her and tipped his head, "I mean,"

She pulled his glass towards herself with a halfhearted glare.

"Okay, okay! I'm just kidding!"  
Sharky looked chastised enough that she slid the glass back over.  
It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and posted this at work, so bare with me, lmao. I'll probably continue expanding on this, but I'm not sure yet. Kinda just really like writing them fuck around Hope County. Maybe I'll throw John in the next one for a little drama.
> 
> odinslumped.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of the previous Needy Bees. It wasn't right to me. There was some pretty funny dialogue, but it wasn't something I could've been happy about regardless and I apologize for that. I haven't really had time to actually sit down and write due to the nature of my job (12hr shifts), so bear with me.  
> Anyway, as much as I enjoy the angst and drama of FC5 and its fanbase, I like happy things even more. So here's something lighter.


End file.
